Save You Tonight
by Sharkenstein
Summary: This story takes place towards the end of the REPO MEN scene where they had to cut each other up to scan and reclaim their artificial organs to take them off the system. A Seblaine story.


**REPO MEN Seblaine Edition**

So I've co-written this with my good friend Tris and surprisingly, it worked out. Reviews are welcomed :)

Both Blaine and Sebastian are repomen [who are also FWB] and they've done this for a very long time. They realized that it wasn't right to hurt anyone to reclaim the artificial organs back so they decide to wipe out the system. Instead, they realize they've got to scan the organs instead to get them off the system - to their horror. Sebastian's one isn't so bad since all they had to do is cut him up a little and scan his artificial heart. Blaine, however, has a whole lot of organs to be scanned. His ears, his mouth, his eyes... You name it, he's done it. Question is, will he be able to survive losing too much blood and will he finally be able to hear the words 'I Love You' from his partner's mouth?

* * *

><p>Sebastian found himself and Blaine finally here, here at this room where they can finally get themselves out of the system. Get away from being repoed themselves. Sebastian made sure to close the large vault-like door behind them and looked around. He couldn't figure out where a computer was to hack into to clear their files. He looked around the room with a confused expression. All there was was a glass kind of wall and a white table in the middle. "Where is the computer..." he gritted out, looking around desperately before he realized something. He looked back at Blaine with a worried expression.<p>

Blaine For a few weeks, they have been hunted by the other Repomen - to collect their debt [or more likely, the organs they had in them]. And for weeks, they have tried to run. No more running. They were going to destroy the system. And everyone with a debt could live in peace. One without fear. Both him and Seb got into the Pink Room. Only, it was all white. He glanced around and noticed the white table in the middle. He turned to Sebastian with a small worried look on his face. "I don't get it. How are we going to wipe out the system," he said softly, walking around the chewed on his lip at Blaine, walking over to the boy quickly. "We have to scan ourselves," he said slowly than looked up bitterly. "There's no fucking computer to hack into or files, we have to scan ourselves," he kicks the solid table in the middle and balls his fists up. He shakes his head than gets out his bag of tools, setting it on the table. He starts to take out the knives and scapels and every other tool used in their line of work.

Sebastian chewed on his lip at Blaine, walking over to the boy quickly. "We have to scan ourselves," he said slowly than looked up bitterly. "There's no fucking computer to hack into or files, we have to scan ourselves," he kicks the solid table in the middle and balls his fists up. He shakes his head than gets out his bag of tools, setting it on the table. He starts to take out the knives and scapels and every other tool used in their line of work.

As Blaine listened to the other boy, he slowly shook his head, glancing at the table and then back to his partner. "I - I can't," he started trembling from fear, shaking his head vigorously. "I can't," he said again. He cannot imagine himself hurting the other boy. To slice him up and everything. He just couldn't. "Please, there has to be some other way," Tears filled his eyes.

Sebastian doesn't look at Blaine-can't look at Blaine. His tools are laid across the table and he takes deep breathes. He turns to Blaine and grabs the boy by the shoulders. "Blaine, this is the only way," he says, leaning forward to kiss the boy, "I need you to do this, okay? Just scan my heart." Sebastian pulls away and reaches for the drugs, tasting them before taking off his shirt and handing the boy one of the tools. "It's going to be okay, Blaine, I'll be okay," he says, forehead against Blaine's, "be strong."

Blaine watches the boy take off his shirt and take those drugs, tears slowly rolling down his tanned cheeks as his shaking hand takes the scalpel, piercing the boy's skin horizontally right below the ribcage. He shut his eyes, telling himself to be brave because Sebastian wasn't crying over this. Blood oozed out from the deep cut, and once the cut was enough, he placed the metal down, grabbing the scanner and looked up at his partner. He leaned forward to press one soft kiss on the latter before he pushed the scanner right in through the cut.

Sebastian hushed the boy quietly and tried to smile at him. "Shhh, Blaine don't cry, it'll be okay," he whispers, staring up at the ceiling as the scalpel pressed against his skin. He took a deep breath before yelling as it breached his skin. He let out these guttural groans of pain and yeah it hurt like a bitch. He clawed at the table with one hand and gripped the boys shoulder with the other. He panted as blood oozed out from him and kissed Blaine before the scanner was going into his wound. "Fuck!" he yelped in pain, head falling forward onto Blaine's shoulder as he gripped at the boy desperately. "Scan it-fuck-scan it, please," he gritted his teeth, almost growling it.

The more Sebastian was yelling, the more scared he was. He was hurting him and he couldn't do a thing about it. It was for the greater good. He started to move the scanner around, eyes squeezed tight as he started shifting the scanner around. 'Please please please', he thought. 'Let this be over with.' He moved his hand up a little and then the word 'RECLAIMED' were shown on the screen. He quickly pulled his hand out and grabbed the cut-healing machine, pressing the trigger as he shot the thing onto the cut, causing it to heal. He placed his bloody scanner down and then backed away. "I can't do this," he said, fearing for the pain. He knew there was a little chance for him to survive this. And he couldn't...

Sebastian clawed at Blaine now as the scanner moved inside of him, biting down on the boys shoulder and letting his sounds of pain be muffled. He groaned in relief when the scanner was pulled out of him. He groaned as his cut was closed, loosening his grip on the boy. He breathed out and released the boy, blinking and looking up when the boy backed away. "Blaine, no, please," he said, going over to the boy. "This is the only way, I'm good at this, remember?" He holds the boy close to him for a moment. "It'll be okay, Blaine, I promise," he pulls back and picks Blaine up and sets the boy on the table. He kisses him than, soft and slowly, running his hands all over the boy. He was trying to calm the boy down. Sebastian pulled back to look in the boy's eyes. He reached out for the drugs and pressed it to the boy's lips.

Blaine let the boy pick him up and placed him on the table. Sebastian was right. They'd been running for so long. It was a tedious thing to do. And he didn't want to be able to run anymore. He bit his lips, looking back into the latter's eyes as he rolled his pants up to reveal the deep gash on his knee area, pursing his lips at that. He willingly took the drugs into his mouth, letting the pleasure of it ripple through his body, hoping the numb would take over as fast as possible. 'Courage', he thought. He took Seb by the face and pressed his lips against the latter, nodding his head for him to go on. He knew Seb would go for the less painful ones first - which were his eyes, ears and the inside of his mouth.

Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine's and just breathed and stared at the boy. He grabbed the scanner and started on the boy's eyes, ears, than slid the scanner into his mouth and scanned it. Here came the hard part. He looked down at the boys rolled up pants and decided to just cut the clothing off to keep it away. He used the knife to cut open the boys pants. "Didn't think I'd be taking off your pants for this," he tried to joke light heartedly even though he's scared out of his fucking mind. He goes to the gash and presses the knife to it, making sure to hold the boy close. There's blood, Blaine's blood on his hands but he tries to not think about it as he grabs the scanner and sticks it to the boy's knee.

The easy parts weren't so hard. In fact, it didn't hurt at all. Sebastian had cut his pants open, causing Blaine to chuckle softly though it sounded like one without humor, he nodded his head. "Who would've thought?" he tried to joke along but his voice came out a little dead. He wrapped his arms around the boy, a slip of tear rolled down his cheek as the knife was cutting his meat open. He wouldn't cry. Wouldn't show Sebastian he was a baby. He was going to get through this. He took in the comfort that he had Seb with him and that he possibly couldn't survive this without the latter. His fingernails dug deep into the latter's skin from the pain, he heard the approval beep and sighed softly from relief. The pain was slightly tolerable, seeing he had broken this knee a couple of times and had tried to fix it.

Sebastian held the boy tighter when he felt the boy's tense in pain and nails bite into his skin. Sebastian groaned in success when the machine pinged and he smiled slightly at Blaine. "Done, see not too bad," he says than kisses the boy again, slowly and meaningfully. He keeps kissing the boy, while almost cradling the boy. He parted to look down and press the scalpel to Blaine's thigh to scan his hip. He starts to cut, focusing on his work more than anything. Blood seeped from Blaine and over Sebastian's hand and painted the white table. Once he thought he cut deep enough he pressed the scanner into the wound, hearing the ping and pressing his lips against Blaine's in victory. "You okay? Are you good?" he asks as he goes about closing the wound.

Blaine was starting to see bright flashes of white light before his eyes. He pain was blinding him slightly as he groans and whimpers in pain as the meat by his hips got cut. But that was over and he knew that it was only about to begin. Seb's kisses made it better. It made the whole thing better. He started laying on the table, not taking his eyes off the man as blood oozed out from his wounds and onto the white table, smearing it with blood all over. Some were on the floor. He was starting to feel light-headed but nodded his head. "Yes," he whispered as he breathes heavily for air. He doesn't know how long he could take the pain. He was slowly turning numb. In a semi-concious state, he stared up at the ceiling, trying to remind himself to breathe.

Sebastian watched as the boy laid on the table, hopping on there too and planting his knees on both sides of the the boys hips. He feels his strong front break and his eyes gloss over at the way Blaine is fucking looking up at him. He feels his fake heart shatter. "It's going to be okay," he whispers before he leans down and kisses the boy, looking into those eyes. "I love you, Blaine," he finally admits and it feels like the air was stolen from his lungs. He stares at the boy before looking down where his kidney should be. "Just one more okay? But you to stay awake for me okay, Blaine?" He takes a deep breath and starts to cut into the boy, staring at his work and the blood it starts producing. "Fucking stay with me, Blaine," he almost threatens, darting his eyes to his work and Blaine's face. "We're going to runaway after this, just you and me. We're gonna get a house somewhere by the beach how you always wanted, how does that sound? Fuck, I'll even marry you for god sakes just stay awake," he starts to babble.

Those lips on his... Why can't he feel them anymore? The pain from all the cuts have numbed him and try as he might, he couldn't keep his eyes opened. He felt so weak, like he just wants to go into hibernation. He hears the words from Seb's mouth through the ringing sounds in his head and a slip of tear rolled down his cheek. The words he had been waiting for. The side of his lips curled upwards just slightly - it was the best smile he can come up with through his weakening muscles. "I know," his voice was soft and faint, eyes slowly dropping closed. His lips parted a little, nodding his head. "You know I will," his voice was drifting apart but he has to show the latter that he'll fight. He'll fight for his life. Unfortunately, the darkness was slowly taking over. His muscles slowly dies, his heart slowly stopped beating. The moments of all his happy times with Sebastian in his life - the mornings they'll both wake up in Sebastian's bed, the coffee he'll make for them both every morning, Sebastian complaining of his coffee addiction and him complaining of Seb's sex addiction, that great time they had together at the beach during their weekend break, the good old times before they became a repo-man... All those were some good memories. Memories he will treasure and bring with him wherever he go. His head turns slowly to the side as the light in him disappears.

"You're so amazing Blaine, I love you, stay with me, please," he continues on, words he'd thought he'd never say coming out of his mouth like vomit as he dig the scanner into the boy's wound and searched. When he hears that ping and the screen light up ACCOUNT CLOSED he almost yells with victory. He starts to close the boy's wound, finishing that up and hugging the boy tightly. "We did it, Blaine! Blaine! We did it!" he says before he realizes the boy is limp in his arms. He pulls back with wide eyes and stares in shock. "No no no no, Blaine no," he says, slapping the boy's face hard. "Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up! I need you Blaine, you can't leave me!" he almost screams at the limp boy beneath him, shaking him desperately. His hands fly out, searching for anything to help him, knives clattering to the ground. That's when he touches it. A adrenaline shot. He stares at it than looks at the limp boy underneath him before he shakes his head. He pierces the syringe into the boy's chest, yelling as he does. "Come back to me, Blaine, come back damnit," he says through gritted teeth.

Memories were slowly starting to disappear. All he wanted to do was apologize to his partner for not being strong enough to stay awake. As the light died from his eyes, he stopped moving and there was no trace of breathing coming from the smaller boy's body. At least Sebastian would be able to lead his life free. Just like that, life was being shot right back into him, causing him to gasp out loudly, body moving in reflex as he started to gasp for air. The pain was back but then, he saw Sebastian's pale looking face. He didn't want the man to worry. He reached his arms out slowly, still tired from the pain and cupped his bloody hand on the latter's face. "I love you too," he smiled slightly, chest heaving from the lack of oxygen that was slowly coming back to him.

Sebastian 's eyes widened as Blaine's limp body jerked and he was awake again. Sebastian thanked whatever being out there for being able to see the light in Blaine's eyes again. Sebastian just smiled as bloody hands cupped his face and Blaine said those words. "Shhh, it's all over now, Blaine, you did it," he whispers, giving the boy a opened mouth kiss and passing air through his mouth. "We're free, Blaine, we did it," he says as they part, taking his discarded shirt and ripping it up to wrap the boy's wounds as the healing gel still worked. "You're going to be okay," he whispers as he as slowly as possible picks up Blaine. "I'm so proud of you-you're so strong," he babbles as they start to head towards the door. "I love you so much right now."


End file.
